Long Live The King
by Missjo1988
Summary: After running away from home, Tarble is caught by Frieza, who witnesses the prince doing what looks like magic. Frieza then takes Tarble to King Cold so he can develop his powers, but will Tarble turn out the way they want him to?
1. Chapter 1

_For anyone that isn't familiar with my other series. This is an alternate timeline of one of my longest series. The Middle Child and this story will be more graphic in nature and have some of parts of their chapters posted to another site._

* * *

He stared at the wall, bored out of his mind. This was his life. He knew he would never leave this place. From the time he was born, he was too weak to be in the outside world, well that was what he was told. He really didn't believe his parents for a second.

His brother was the perfect child and in their eyes he was trash. He knew he was royalty, but he didn't feel like it. This room, his lack of contact with the outside world. He knew better. To his family, he didn't exist.

Sometimes, his brother would drop by, and that was good. Vegeta could be a little too much at times, but he was literally his only access to the outside world.

He walked over to one of his broken toys, he couldn't remember the last time he had had new toys. That was because he didn't get new toys. They were all hand me downs from his brother and they all came broken to bits.

He had fixed up some of them in his boredom, but for the most part, he didn't have the equipment to do so. He could never ask for it either. The last time he had tried to ask for something, he was backhanded across the room. His guardian wasn't the nicest person after all. He kind of wished that he had the same guardian that his brother had. Nappa wasn't the best, but at least he didn't treat his brother like garbage.

But that was probably due to the fact that he wasn't really the golden child that his brother was. Icbur was probably disappointed with what he ended up with. He and Nappa were chosen to look after the two of them before they were born and after that Icbur was stuck with him.

His parents probably didn't know that he knew that fact. That he and Vegeta had only been born minutes of each other. After Vegeta had been born, they must have expected him to have the same power level. Instead, they were left with a child with no power whatsoever.

He left the toy be, there was nothing he could do with it. It looked like today would be another day just looking at the wall. He wondered often what it would be like to leave this room. He had no memories outside of these walls. Locked away like the garbage he was. He knew why. He was from a royal line; his birth was a disgrace.

The door made the normal set of beeps before opening and he waited for Icbur to walk in, but today was one of those better days as Vegeta walked in looking slightly frazzled.

"Brother? What's wrong?" He asked, happy to see his brother over his guardian.

Vegeta looked up at him warily. "Lord Frieza has told father that all of us must meet with him for dinner tomorrow night."

He didn't understand. Why was Vegeta telling him this? "He must have something important for you."

Vegeta shook his head. "No Tarble, he wants all of us there. He knows about you."

He stood there in shock. What was he going to do? "But…How?" He sputtered.

"I don't know, but father has told me to come and get you. Icbur is going to have to show you proper etiquette before tomorrow night." Vegeta said crossing his arms and glaring at him.

He stood there in shock. He was going to go outside of his room. He couldn't control his breathing, almost having a panic attack. He was just so excited. Sure, he would still be limited to the house, but it was a different part of the house. When was the last time that he had seen his parents? It had to be at least a year.

"Tarble are you paying any attention?" Vegeta looked annoyed. "We have to go down stairs."

He nodded as the door stayed open and he began to walk out of the room. It seemed that Vegeta was ignoring him as he stared at the hall. The room that he was living in was so dull, he rarely got to see much color. But the hall was full of it. And while his brother was tapping his foot. He couldn't help but be distracted. How could he think of anything else when he was surrounded by so much that he had never seen before?

Instead of whites and creams with blank walls, there were rich reds and golds with paintings and tapestries marking the walls. The floor wasn't just a cold white tile, but a darker stone with a long winding ornate rug going down the hall. There was a statue at almost every corner. He never thought that his home could be so beautiful.

When they finally reached the dining hall, he was struck again by how breath taking everything looked.

The table was far too big for just the 3 of them, his father, mother, and brother. Did they really eat at this thing for every meal?

His eyes scoured the walls, noting extravagance of it all.

"Tarble." Icbur called his name, telling him that he needed to sit down, but he was far too distracted.

It was all too much at once. He had never seen anything like it. All he knew was the room. He didn't know what he felt more, fear or excitement.

He felt himself being pulled by his collar, Icbur had had enough.

He was forced to sit at the table, surprisingly Vegeta and his guardian Nappa took a seat as well.

His brother's eyes looked at him coldly. "As I said, you are going to be in the company of Lord Frieza tomorrow. While you are weak, you will still be representing the royal family of Vegeta. I ask that you remain on your best behavior."

He looked down at the table. He could feel the stares of disgust at him, even from his brother. He didn't want to speak, thinking it would only make his brother angrier.

"I take your silence as you understanding. Icbur will show you what you need to know. Do not disappoint me." With that his brother jumped down from his chair. "Nappa we're leaving." The giant flanked his brother as they left the room. Leaving him alone with Icbur.

Icbur's bald head looked down at him. "Let us begin."

* * *

His heart was racing as he was lead back into the dining hall. He had been up all night tossing and turning, nervous for the day ahead.

He had been well dressed for the occasion. Due to his small size, he was given a lot of his brother's torn up clothes. What he was wearing now had to be all new. It looked like traditional Saiyan armor. The royal seal was on his chest plate. It was strange looking at in such good condition.

Upon entering the dining hall, he found his mother and father speaking quietly to each other. His brother Vegeta seemed to be waiting for something.

The one known as Lord Frieza was not there yet. He still wondered why the man wanted to see him?

He was lead down to the table and sat down. Not looking at his father, he could feel his glare from where he was, he looked down at the china in front of him. Icbur had explained some of it, but his mind went completely blank the moment he sat down.

"Tarble!" His eyes whirled up to stare at his mother. Her eyes were nowhere friendly, but he kind of expected that. "Stop fidgeting!"

He nodded, not saying anything.

"Remember your place boy. Just because Frieza has asked to see you, doesn't mean that you'll get to go any farther. After this is done, you will return to your room. Understood." His father said, he could hear his irritation. If his father had his way, he would have just told this Frieza person no. But it looked like he didn't give his family a choice on the matter.

The door flew open and in walked a strange looking man. This was the first time he had seen another race before, outside of books that is.

The man, who had to be Lord Frieza from how his family was greeting him, looked down at him as he entered. Almost ignoring the rest of his family.

"So this is the hidden child. What do you call yourself?" The Lord asked. His voice trying to sound kind.

"Tarble, sir." He didn't really know how to talk to this man. Something about the way he looked at him made him uncomfortable.

"Just Tarble? You're not going to throw your title around?" The man seemed to be getting a kick out of this. Was there a something that he missed.

"What title?" All he knew himself by was his name and some of the few jabs that Icbur threw at him on a constant basis.

Now the man was just straight up laughing. He looked around, finding that he was being glared at from every angle.

He was soon pushed back onto his chair, as the lord made to sit next to him.

He watched as everyone else sat down and food was starting to be placed in front of them.

Soon a conversation started, but he had no idea what they were all talking about. He looked across the table when the third course was being brought, looking at his brother and noted the look of irritation thrown his way. He wondered if he was doing something wrong, when his brother lifted his fork and he noticed that it was different from the one in his hand. He had never stopped using the first one.

He put it down, just as they launched into a boring conversation about heat shields. Why was he called out of his room for this?

"What do you think about all of this Tarble?" The lord asked him.

"I don't know." He said, he could feel the stares of everyone in the room. He didn't like this.

"How do you not know? You must know something about the how everything operates?" Frieza asked, a mocking smirk on his face.

If he could, he would have punched him in the face. Something about this guy really rubbed him the wrong way. Why was his family in an alliance with him? "No I don't. That is Vegeta's job." He snapped.

"Tarble! Appologize!" His father was on him in seconds.

His head hurt. It felt like someone was sticking a thousand small needles into his forehead. "It's the truth." He crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair.

Across from him, Vegeta was glaring at him, but he had no time to think about it as another stab of pain hit him, each time it left a metallic taste in his mouth followed by a small burning sensation.

"Tarble listen to father." Vegeta ordered.

He shook his head. "Why?" He felt himself start to laugh. "I live in a room cut off from the rest of the world and now I get to listen to everyone make fun of me. What a day this turned out to be." He jumped down from his chair and started to head towards the door.

He heard his father call for Icbur, but he paid no mind.

The giant appeared in front of him and he looked up at him. All he felt was one emotion as he looked up at his caregiver. Hatred.

His head felt like it was a blaze now. Within his mind he could hear a thousand screams of pain and terror. A blood red filter covered his vision as he watched the Icbur grab for his own neck. The man's face was turning red as he looked on. The man was clawing at his neck now.

He heard a couple of coughs, looking down as she watched blood leak out of Icbur's mouth. The pain in the back of his mind receded, bring him to the present.

He turned to find his family and Lord Frieza dumbfounded.

As they made to move, he dashed out of the room. He had never felt so scared in his entire life.

Instead of heading back to his room, he made for the exit. He wanted out. He wanted freedom.

He could hear people calling out to him, but ignored everything.

The main entrance was just starting to close up to the palace. The sun had already set. If he could make it outside the door, he could truly escape.

He took a couple of deep breaths before he ran out the door, sneaking between the legs of one of the guards.

The darkness of the night greeted him. The cold air feeling good on his sweating skin.

"Tarble!" Vegeta was just inside the door. It was open, so they could see each other. But the moon was out. His brother would not dare to follow him. He watched as his brother offered him his hand. "Come back now."

He backed away, moving farther away from the palace. "I can't."

"Sure you can. Just walk back over here and we will talk about what just happened."

He made to move forward, towards Vegeta, when he looked back up at the sky. The moon, the stars…everything looked so beautiful. He felt his eyes start to burn in a different way. Tears began to stream down his face. Could he really go back in there? They would just lock him up again. "Vegeta…."

His brother looked at him and he could see the fear in his eyes. "Don't you dare…"

He looked at his brother for what had to be the last time. "I'm sorry."

And with that he turned and fled off into the night.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Tarble had just run off into the night. He kept staring at the spot where he last saw his brother, but he couldn't go after him. The moon was out. If he changed forms he would crush the city.

The look on his brother's face looked so…. final. As if his last words would be their last conversation.

He just had too many questions, none of which looked like they would be answered.

With the moon, all of the dangerous animals came out into the open. Unless his brother was the one responsible for Icbur's death, he couldn't see him making it till morning.

He sighed. This was all his fault. If Nappa hadn't slipped in front of Frieza, Tarble wouldn't be running around the city or worse after night fall.

"So he has escaped." He froze as he heard Lord Frieza come up behind him.

He could hear multiple footsteps. He could smell his parents as they got closer.

"I can send a party after him. Most of my army can go out in the night without issue." Frieza offered.

He didn't even think it over. "He needs to be found as soon as possible."

He could see the look of dread on his mother's face. Yes, they treated Tarble horribly, but the world outside was darker. If Frieza wasn't around, it would have been different. Tarble could have ran free as much as he wanted, but with him around it made things more problematic. He saw firsthand what Frieza did to those that were weak. His brother wouldn't last one day doing that work.

The room was for his protection, but after seeing his brother's reaction to the outside world, he couldn't fully blame him. In Tarble's eyes, he must have looked like he was going to lock him up again.

He heard a scouter beep followed by Frieza giving orders to some random officers. "Well then, I will be going. The boy can't have gotten that far." Even as he spoke, he didn't trust him.

But he had no choice. This was the only way to get Tarble back. He just hoped that it wasn't too late.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

You are probably wondering why Tarble and Vegeta see their parents differently in this one. Vegeta is seeing was is actually there, while Tarble is projecting. It will be explained better in later chapters.

Also you probably noticed something odd about the ages. Thats because one of my headcanons for Dragonball is in here. In Japan, the younger twin often refers to the older one as their older brother and vise versa. During the Tarble special, Tarble only refers to Vegeta as Nii-san, which is really only a stand in for him calling him brother. We are never really given an age, most of us assume that Tarble is younger due to his size, but he is a full grown man during the special. I always thought that it made sense for them to be twins because of their power difference. Vegeta is born a prodigy and Tarble an embarrassment. Basically the reason that Tarble is so weak, is because he was sharing the womb with Vegeta and they were fighting over nutrients and power. Think about it, can you really see two Saiyan fetuses sharing their means to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

As he ran, he took in the new world around him. Everything looked so different. The night was pushing him forward. There was no one out and about. Just him and the night.

He could have stopped running, but he had never had the freedom to do so.

Before he knew it, he was on the edge of the city. He stared at the open fields and felt himself drawn to it.

The moonlight cascaded down as he tripped and rolled across the grass. Laughing to himself as he landed on his back. He laid there for a long time, letting everything sink in.

He locked his hand in the grass, letting himself feel the ground for the first time.

He wished that he could just lay there forever, just looking up at the sky.

"It looks nice doesn't it?" He froze as Lord Freiza looked down at him.

He looked up at the man in fear. What was he going to do to him?

"You caused quite a scene back there." The Lord said.

He shook his head. "I…I didn't do anything." He sputtered.

All Frieza did was laugh. "You can't fool me, child. You did something back there. Something of use."

Use? How could he be of any use to this man? "I did what?"

"Don't play dumb. You were the one that attacked that lug. I don't know how you did it though." The lord said.

His mind flashed back to Icbur's face. He knew the man was dead. He wished it and it happened. It was still all confusing to him. The darkness that had taken over almost had a mind of its own. "I don't know how to do it again." He didn't want to disappoint this man. He wasn't even sure how he did it the first time.

"Then why not leave this dump of a planet and learn how to use it?" He didn't like the tone Frieza had, it sent chills down his spine.

But how could he refuse such an offer. "My family would never agree to letting me off of this rock." He knew that for a fact. They didn't even want him to come out of that room. There was no way in hell that his father would ever let him leave.

He heard a light chuckle from Frostian. "Well, they don't have to know that you are going. They could think that you are no longer in this world, if you get my drift?"

He couldn't believe what the man was saying. He could really leave this place? It wasn't like they would miss him anyway. He could even see all of them celebrating the fact that they didn't have to take care of him anymore. Even Vegeta would be free of his boring visits. It would be a win-win situation for everyone. "How are you going to explain my death? Don't you need a body?"

Frieza seemed thrilled that he was considering the idea. "That can easily be arranged." The Frostian Lord fired a blast into the open field and he heard a loud yelp. "This planet is covered in creatures that love the taste of monkey. All I need to do is bring one of those back to your family. They will believe that you have been killed and you can come with me."

He raised an eyebrow at the idea. "Where will I be going, if you don't mind me asking."

"My home planet. There you can figure all out how that works. After that, you will be of use to us." The man crossed his arms with a confident smirk on his face.

He didn't even have to think about it. This would be the best solution for everyone. "I'll go with you. I'll rot away in that room if I stay here anyways."

"Good." With that he was dragged over to Frieza's ship and hidden. Soon he would be far away from here and he wouldn't have to think of Planet Vegeta or his family again.

* * *

He paced back and forth. His parents watching him as he practically ran a hole in the floor.

"Vegeta, you need to calm down. Tarble will be fine. Lord Frieza will bring him back." His father said, trying to get him to stop.

But he couldn't stop. Something about all of this wasn't right. Tarble had done something to Icbur. He didn't know what it was, but he could see the look on Frieza's face. He wanted to do more than look for Tarble, he was sure of it. Whatever that was, Tarble had used it without a power level. None of the scouters had responded to him. That power could either make them or break them. Now if only Tarble had not ran off. He knew that they didn't treat him very well and that this was the first time he was able to roam free, but it all for his own good. They were protecting him.

The door to the sitting room opened and he watched as Frieza walked in alone. He didn't like this. For some reason, he felt chills going up and down his spine. He could already see that the overlord was coming to tell them bad news, the look on his face tried and failed to look sympathetic.

"Lord Frieza?" His mother seemed as on edge as he was.

"I'm sorry." One of Frieza's guards came in bringing in a large dead carnivore that he knew all too well.

He felt himself go pale. This could only mean one thing.

A thousand images flashed behind his eyes as his mother cried out. This wasn't fair. Why hadn't he had treated his brother better while he had the chance. Now he could never take back anything he had said.

The last image to cross his mind was of his brother as he stood outside of the castle, looking back at him. The distrust and sadness in his eyes almost ripped him apart.

His mother was besides herself and his father was just silent. He could tell that he was cursing himself for what had happened.

He was right to do so. Putting Tarble in that room was his idea. It was his fault that Tarble was…. He didn't want to even think the word. It made everything too final. If only things have been different.

If only he had treated Tarble as his brother instead of an obligation.

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had this whole room to himself.

The bed alone was bigger than the room that he had back home and he didn't know where Frieza had gotten all of the books along the wall, but he was pulling them from the shelves and reading up on all kinds of things. The galaxy had never seemed so vast to him before and he was absorbing everything.

He found one book to be the most fascinating though. It was a book about magic of all things. But stuff like that was only legend. No one could actually use magic. Every one of the science books that he came across said it was impossible, but he couldn't help himself. The descriptions sounded so familiar. He wondered if that was what happened to Icbar. Was he using some kind of magic?

As he read through a couple of the pages again, he wondered what they were really talking about.

The whole page was about the dangers of dark magic. Most of the book was comprised of incantations that seemed harmless, but according to this page all magic could be seen as dangerous if used in the wrong way, but there were certain "spells" that they warned against.

Then there was this whole page about something called Nightwalkers. It didn't go into detail. It just had a rather large warning about the creatures. Well, he guessed that it had to be some kind of magical creature. It didn't sound like a race, nor did it seem to make much sense. With the dark magic it was easy to see why there was a warning. The book laid out why it was a problem. But this Nightwalker thing, it had no information on it whatsoever. Just a pages saying _**"Do not allow the Nightwalkers to return at any cost!"**_ In bold letters.

He sighed as he put the book down. Maybe he could come across a book that would better answer his questions when he got to Planet Cold. The Cold Empire had to have more information on it.

The ship seemed to be slowing down. They must have either been stopping for supplies or getting close to their destination.

He began to wonder what the planet would be like. Sure, he had looked over some details in his books, but he still remembered his reaction to the outside world back on Vegeta.

" _Please prepare yourself for landing."_ A strange voice said over the intercom.

He sat up and strapped himself into one of the seats. They had never really called for a landing, so this had to be it.

He felt the ship's descent as it came in contact with the atmosphere. He began to feel a little nauseous. He wasn't used to space travel at all. When they had left Planet Vegeta, it took everything in him not to throw up.

He felt as the craft landed and he unstrapped himself and quickly made his way to the door.

He didn't really leave this room that much while they traveled. He was allowed to roam freely, but he had been distracted by all that was in his room. After the having a lack of anything in his room for ten years, he was just happy to have something more.

Someone came by to get him. It was a strange, feminine man with long green hair. He thought he heard that his name was Zarbon or something like that.

"Are you ready to get off of this hunk of junk?" The man asked, looking annoyed that he was being stuck with babysitting duty. But he would say that he preferred this one to the big, purple one.

He only nodded, grabbing the magic book and taking it with him. It couldn't hurt to keep it with him.

As he made it out through the ship, he looked over the crew, just as he had when he gotten on the ship. They didn't seem to notice him. He was small and while he normally didn't care for being ignored, he was fine with it. The less that noticed him, the better. It wouldn't do him any good if his family found out he was out here. They would probably be annoyed that he didn't die and get snuffed out of their lives for good.

It didn't take long for them to get to the hanger. He could see Lord Frieza standing there as the ramp came down.

Zarbon gave him a glare as he walked over to Frieza. The man seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Remember to be on your best behavior. My father wants to meet with me over some of our contracts. You will wait until after that, understood." The man's voice was a lot sharper and a lot less friendly, but he expected that.

"Yes, sir." He figured that he might as well stay on the other's good side.

"Good." With that they walked out into the open.

It definitely looked different than Planet Vegeta. His home planet was more natural. Most of the houses were made of stone and wood. This planet on the other hand, had everything covered in metal. It looked so unnatural. He had never seen so much chrome in his life.

Now that he thought about it, almost everything back home was broken. The technology looked out of place because it belonged to this place.

He looked out of place, as he walked with Frieza. People on the streets were just staring at him. He tried to not pay them any mind. He didn't want to cause a scene and fuck this up for himself.

As they turned around one last corner, he found himself looking up at a massive palace that put the one on Vegeta to shame. It was just so huge. How did anyone find anything in there?

"Lord Frieza, your father is waiting for you up in the sitting room." One of the guards said, before looking down at him.

"Good, can you find a place for this one to…" Frieza started.

"Your father wants the Saiyan there too." The guard said, looking like he regretted wanting this job.

Frieza said nothing before sending a blast through the man's head and he watched in horror as the corpse fell to the floor. "Come on now, my father will not forgive us if we are late."

He followed Frieza, terrified that if he didn't listen he would end up like the guard did. Maybe that's why his family looked so scared of him.

He just hoped that he didn't make the wrong decision.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

He walked into the room after Frieza. Again the palace looked just like the rest of the planet. Metal adorned everything.

He stopped his wandering eyes when the man in front of him stopped. As he looked at the King of the Cold Empire, the blood in his body felt like it stopped pumping. He was much larger than his son and his face far more menacing. He wore a wicked grin and was motioning him forward.

"I didn't think that you would bring a pet monkey home." The man said, his voice deeper than his sons as well.

He heard Frieza let out a huff. "It's not for me father. He is for you."

He tensed up as he heard what the Lord said. So that was his game. He was just a gift for his father. What he said about training was a lie. "The others have told me that this one has no power level. How can he be of any use to me?"

Behind him, Frieza chuckled. "He possesses some kind of magic. I have seen it with my own eyes. With enough training, he would be an unexpected threat to our enemies."

The man looked intrigued. "What kind of magic?"

"He killed his elite nanny, with just one look." Frieza bragged.

He didn't understand, Frieza knew that he didn't know how he had killed Icbur, but here he was claiming that it was magic. If he was alone, he would be laughing at the very idea.

"Impressive, but how much training will he need?" The King asked.

Frieza walked around him. "With the right teacher, he will be ready sooner than later. The last thing we need is the royal family of Vegeta to discover him."

"Why is that?" The King leaned forward, analyzing his son for answers.

"He is of their royal blood line, but they believe him to be dead." Frieza seemed proud of himself.

He wanted to laugh, anyone could have come up with that idea. Frieza may have been a strong fighter, but his bragging made him sound like a small child, which was kind of odd coming from him.

But from where he stood, it looked like Frieza wanted something from his father. From what he had read, royal families usually operated this way. Children would usually fight for favor with the ruling parent, which meant that Frieza wasn't an only child. He had to have a brother or sister that he was trying to over throw. Back on Vegeta, he and his brother would have been expected to do the same thing. But he was never seen as a threat by anyone.

"I will have Dianta begin his lessons." The King said, looking him over. "He's a small one." He could tell that the King was trying to get a rise out of him. And who was this Dianta? Was King Cold admitting that magic really existed and that he could use it.

He said nothing to the King though. He couldn't just talk back here. He didn't know how to use his abilities yet and it would be stupid to just go off on the Frostians.

"Do you have anything to say, little Saiyan?" The King mocked him.

He shook his head. He would keep his mouth shut.

"Good." The man snapped and two guards came out. "Take…, Frieza, what is the boy's name?"

"Tarble."

"Take Tarble to Lady Dianta." The tyrant king ordered.

He felt as he was grabbed by the hand and pulled out of the room. He glared at the two guards. He didn't need to be man handled like this.

He made sure to look over his surroundings as he was dragged along. He was actually hating the look of the place. The chrome was too shiny and it was everywhere.

He figured that it had to be his inner Saiyan coming out. Everything at home was so natural and this was all so sterile looking. He already missed running under the moon, even though he had only done it once. He didn't even think this planet had a moon. It wasn't in any of the charts that he had looked over. That was probably why his people were working with the Cold Empire to begin with. They couldn't just knock them out with the Ozzaru form.

He was thrown into a very closed up room. As he looked around, he felt more at home. This had to be the only room not covered in that shiny material. The windows were covered up with large pieces of cloth and the floor had some strange long carpet all over it.

The walls were covered with multiple books and the room had a strange burning smell. Like the person that lived here was burning some kind of oil.

"Who are you?" He turned around and came to face with a woman. She had dark orange skin and graying purple hair. She had massive bags under her eyes and cracked lips. Her clothing looked like someone had just cut out random fabric and sewn it together. There were also multiple holes, some of which looked a little shinned.

"Tarble. King Cold sent me here to learn magic." He stated, but he felt doubtful. This woman didn't look like she knew anything.

The old woman began to cackle. "So that coot finally sends me a student and it's a Saiyan. He must be joking."

"What do you mean?" He felt himself glare at the woman.

"Your kind have no magical ability. Your hearts only think of yourselves. Never have I seen nor have I heard of a Saiyan using magic. They are not made for it." The woman scoffed.

"If you believe that, why do you work for King Cold? The Frostians are just as selfish." He snapped at her. He would not be made fun of. Not again.

"So you think ill of your saviors. If it weren't for them. You would still be in that room." The woman said, laughing to herself.

His face hurt as his eyes began to burn again. Her laughing stopped and she was thrown into a wall. "How do you know that?!"

She looked at him in fear. "This is impossible. This can't be. It's never been done."

He felt himself smirk as the pain dissipated. "You never answered my question." He freed her from his attack, looking over her as she slid down the wall.

"Your mind is an open book, child. I can see the years of loneliness you have endured." Her looks of annoyance were now gone. She seemed excited now. She pulled herself up from the floor and grabbed a couple of the books off of the wall. "Read those."

He looked over the pile that was now growing on the floor. "But I thought you didn't want to teach me." He smirked at her smugly.

"With your power, it would be a crime not to." The woman said, not looking at him. She was still focused on getting more off of the shelves.

As he watched her, he looked around the room again. There was a wallow of blankets on the floor. Was that where Dianta slept? "Where am I going to sleep?" He had not thought about that before.

"I'm guessing that they want you here." She stepped past him and walked over to a panel. He watched as she removed one of the cloths. A large ornate door could be seen under it.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, running his fingers over the natural looking design.

"Its original to the palace. King Cold's father, King Frigid, was the one who remodeled everything in that nasty chrome. I asked that they left my living space intact and they have never touched it." He didn't think that he would agree with the old hag on anything, but he had to agree that this was much better than that shiny metal. "My room is behind that sheet over there and the bathroom is in the middle. Go ahead and look over your books before supper."

"Supper?" He didn't think about that either. What kind of food was he going to be exposed to here? He didn't get much at home, but now he was being hit with so many new things that it was starting to be a little overwhelming.

"The staff will bring it around 6 or 7. Don't worry about it too much. Trust me, they keep us well fed." The woman said.

He ended up opening the door and walking into his new room. Looking around, he could already see how ornate everything was. Natural wood was carved into different figures along the walls, almost as if the walls were telling a story. The bed was huge for his small size, but he wasn't complaining. The sheets looked to be made of silk. This planet was already kind of hot, so he could see why. He found more books on some internal shelves. A small old lamp sat next to the bed and another was sitting on a desk that sat in the corner.

"I hope that it is to your liking." The old hag said.

He nodded. "What is it that we are going to do?" He couldn't help but wonder why they were needed.

She chuckled. "Magic users are often made into viziers or advisors. Magic can help leaders predict the future of battles and conquests. I will also go over politics with you. Every mage is must know how to hold themselves. The better you get at reading people, means that you can stop a would be assassin."

"Then why are you locked in here?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not locked anywhere. I have free roam of the palace. I just choose to stay in here. King Cold always calls me before he goes into a new sector or when there is a dinner party with a dignitary. I have caught more than one assassin in my day." She sighed. "But now I have grown old. They need a replacement and it seems that person will be you."

Now he felt a little nervous. He didn't think that there would be this much expected of him.

"But that his enough questions for today. You have a pile of books to read." She said pointing to the tower that she had created.

It looked a little daunting but he grabbed one and started to read. He just hoped that he would get something out of all of this.

* * *

Three weeks of hell. That what this was. He had finally finished all the books that Dianta had given him and today they were starting to go over actual magic.

He hoped that they would get to this earlier, but she insisted that he read through all of the books before they did anything. He couldn't help but laugh as he found that same warning in all of them again. He would have to ask her about it later. Even with the warning, they never said what a Nightwalker was.

She had ordered them to sit across from each other. He rolled his eyes as she started to chant some kind of nonsense. He already knew from his reading that that was only done for show. There was no point to it.

"We are going to do a simple spell today. You are going to make this piece of rope burn with your mind." She said, giving him a tiny piece of rope.

"Why?" This really seemed kind of stupid.

"You will understand once you light it. Now concentrate." She sounded stern for once. He must have annoyed her with his question.

He sighed before giving in and focusing on the small piece of rope. His eyes started to hurt from how much he was trying to focus on it.

Behind him, he heard her start to freak out. He stopped looking at the rope and found that one of the cloths above him was on fire. He watched and barely had enough time to get out of the way as she threw some water on it.

"I told you to focus on the rope! Not on our living arrangements!" She said angrily.

"I was focusing on the rope!" He nearly spat at her.

"Your focus is wild. This is why you need this. You won't be able to move forward until you learn to control yourself." She stated. "Now again."

He sighed. "He knew he was going to have a headache by the end of the day."

* * *

A month passed and he was not even close to getting the burning under control. Dianta was losing patience with him now, sometimes striking him on the side of head.

But today was different, she was dressing him well. Apparently there was some kind of dinner party tonight and they were required to attend.

After they were dressed, he was dragged out of the room. She pulled on his hand, saying something about them being late.

When they got to the dining hall, he didn't think the table would be so full.

He recognized only two of the men present. Both King Cold and Lord Frieza were present, but there was another Frostian, most likely a relative of theirs. Next to him was a little girl, he didn't know where she was from, but she had light grey skin and was very small. She looked positively terrified.

At the other end of the table, were some men that looked like that man that was with Frieza. Maybe they were related to that Zarbon fellow.

"Dianta, good of you to finally join us. Why don't you and Tarble take a seat." King Cold said, looking happy to see the woman.

She bowed, hitting the small of his back to force him to do the same.

"I believe you know both of my sons, Dianta. It has been a while since I have had both Frieza and Cooler under my roof at the same time." The King bragged.

So he was correct, Frieza did have competition for the thrown. Looking at Cooler, he could see how the other was a threat to him. For one, he was taller than Frieza and he looked stronger. But he seemed more reserved, but something was telling him that he shouldn't trust him. Looking over the older brother's guest, he could tell that something sick was going on. She had to be a concubine or sex slave. But she looked so young, she couldn't be older than he was.

He tried to focus on his food as the dinner started. But something else was nagging at him.

Down the table, the green men were eating and looked friendly, but there was something off. He didn't know what it was, but he felt this menacing chill down his spine.

He looked up at his teacher, but found her distracted by the small talk. He thought that she said that they were supposed to be vigilant with these things.

Suddenly, the pain returned and with it flashes of a horrible plot that was about to unfold.

He turned his eyes over to their guests. He knew what they were planning. It was an assassination attempt. They were planning to take out the entire family in one hit.

He glared at his teacher, she was still laughing with King Cold over something trivial.

He felt like he was burning now. His eyes changing to a shade of red that looked a lot like dried blood. Both men's heads, flew down into the table and the talking stopped.

One began to claw at his throat, while the other let out a horrid scream. He felt himself smirk as he watched their pain.

"Tarble! Stop torturing the guests!" Dianta yelled at him angrily.

She made to strike him, but King Cold stopped her. "Let the boy tell us what he knows."

She looked between them confused. "As you wish."

"Tarble, what is it that you see?" The King asked.

"They are planning a triple assassination, my lord." He had a lot more venom in his voice than he intended.

The King began to laugh. "I thought it was off that they would want all three of us here to sign the documents."

The man on the right had completely clawed out his throat, his blood was seeping down his body as he started breathing his last breaths. The other he had kept alive. "He knows more than the other, my king."

The King's guards had been summoned and he watched as the man was dragged away.

He felt a large clap on the back, the King was standing behind him. "You have done well, Tarble."

Dianta didn't look happy. She looked annoyed. "He still has a lot to learn."

But the King ignored her words. "Our dinner has been ruined, but I think that a walk is in order."

"Father, I…" Cooler started.

"I think I will go with young master Tarble here. We have much to discuss regarding his future."

He could feel Cooler glaring at him, Frieza on the other hand looked delighted. He must have been happy to have pleased his father by bring him here.

But that didn't matter now. He had an audience with King Cold. If he didn't play his cards right, it could spell disaster for not just himself, but his entire race.

To Be Continued…

 _Author's_ _Note_

 _I was planning to update some of these while I was on vacation, but I had no internet for a week. But now that I have some internet, I can finally post again._


	4. Chapter 4

He was pulled out into the night, following after King Cold as the man began to speak.

"Have you found everything here to your liking, young saiyan?" The man asked, but he knew better than to answer honestly.

"Yes, your majesty." He answered. He wouldn't bring up his problems with Dianta. She always chastised him because his magic wasn't the same as hers. He wouldn't say how much he disliked the chrome. He wouldn't even bring up how stupid he thought his lessons to be. He would only put on a happy face. As much as he disliked his home planet, he didn't want to see any harm come to it.

"Good. It seems like your lessons are paying off." The man said, walking over through what had to be a garden of some kind.

Only he couldn't really call it a garden. There would have to be plants for that, but all of the "plants", seemed to be made of metal, just like everything else around here. "You think so?" He really learned more from those books than his teacher, so maybe he was learning. It was just a little frustrating. He knew that his magic had to be stronger than hers and he couldn't just teach himself.

"I know so, unlike my father, I can see real magic for what it is. Not just the parlor tricks that Dianta uses." The man sneered.

He froze, hoping that the tyrant king was only joking. "What do you mean?"

The King only laughed. "In her youth, she could actually use magic, but she has gone old and senile. My father, believed her to be real deal till the day he laid on his death bed." The King seemed unperturbed as he talked about his father's demise. "I've been kind of waiting for her to drop like a fly, but she just won't go away, but once she is gone, are you willing to take her place?"

He stared at the King's back. How could he answer that? He couldn't just say yes and be done with it, could he?

"Of course, if you wish to leave after all that I have given you, I can always persuade you to stay." The King looked back at him darkly and he gulped.

He knew what the man in front of him was capable of. "I have nowhere else to go." He stated. It was both the truth and a lie. He could always go back to Planet Vegeta, but would he be welcome? He didn't think so after how he left.

"Good answer." The man walked past him, smirking evilly. "Now get back to your room. Dianta will want to speak with you, no doubt."

He nodded as he backed away from the King and towards the door. He gave one last bow before he left the man and walked back into the wall.

Part of him wanted to cry, he could never get out from under King Cold's gaze. Maybe, he should have walked back to Vegeta. Then he wouldn't have to look forward to a future where he was a slave.

* * *

Three years later…

He smiled to himself. Today was his birthday. Not that it mattered, but today he would finally be able to take his magic test.

Dianta had become unbearable. She wouldn't stop pacing for some reason. She never explained what he would have to do, so now he was nervous. It didn't help that over the last 3 years, he had never left the palace back on Planet Cold.

This was only the second time that he was in space and he was already nauseous. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to come out here that often. He was already going to be stationed to King Cold, whether he liked it or not. Over the past three years, the man had been kind to him, if you want to call holding your planet at gun point so that he could get Tarble to do his bidding kind. His former naivety was shattered not long after he left his home planet and he was becoming more cynical with time.

His bright demeanor was gone and he was nothing like his former self. Right now, he was glaring at his mentor as she ran around the room they were in. The ship was getting ready to land and she was worried about appearances. He found himself chuckling at her stupidity, not matter what she did, she would always be the same old, crazy hag.

"Stand up straight!" She ordered, not even looking at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk."

She turned to smack him, but he dodged out of the way of her grummy hand. Like he really wanted her to touch him. Her eyes narrowed at him. "You need to be on your best behavior! A saiyan has never walked into this building to my knowledge and you're going to get a lot of stares."

He rolled his eyes again, she had just finished saying this 5 minutes before hand. It was almost like she was a bird that spent all of its time repeating everything it said. "Did you take your meds?" He asked, almost laughing to himself as she looked like she was about to smack him. Either her reflexes weren't as fast as they used to be or he was getting faster, because it had been a year since she had been able to touch him.

She grumbled something under her breath as the ship began to dock. He rushed past her, wanting to see what the planet looked like. To his pleasure, the metal of the Cold Empire was nowhere to be seen.

Miresa had a purple sky and some strange tropical plant springing from the ground. The buildings had more of a temple feel to them, at least he felt that's what they were from what he had read.

Dianta come up behind him, giving him a small whack on the head for his insolence from before, but he didn't care. He was still taking everything in. She grumbled something under her breath again, this time walking past him.

He made to follow her, only to find the people around them staring at him. Many of them were whispering among themselves. Dianta did say that he was the first saiyan to ever some here, so that meant that he would be gossiped about.

He sighed to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and followed her. As much as he wanted to ignore the random aliens' whispers, he just couldn't. All of a sudden, he felt small again. Their judgement was creating doubt in his mind. Maybe he couldn't do this.

He got so hung up on his thoughts that he ran right into someone, which in turn knocked him back onto his back. The person in front of him also fell back. He made to apologize, as the young girl slid up from the ground. He was taken aback by her long black hair. She was definitely pretty and his heart skipped a beat when his eyes locked with hers. He was startled by the fact that she had a tail, she had to be saiyan.

"Parle, watch where you are going!" The girl looked panicked as she darted back.

He looked up at her attendant, wishing that they had not chastised the young girl. "Tarble, what are you doing?!" Dianta yelled after him. She must have kept walking after he ran into the girl

He made to glare at his mentor, when the girl was pulled up to her feet. "Dianta, why have you brought one of them here?" The attendant said, glaring at him. She wasn't the same race as the girl, but instead looked to be the same race of his mentor, only younger.

Dianta's hands landed on his shoulders. "He's my student, Disilla." The woman said proudly.

Disilla looked down at him, glaring. "You really thing that you can teach a boy magic? Please, your student couldn't do anything magical to mine." The girl shivered under her feet.

Dianta's lip twitched. "He isn't here to learn. He is here to for his test."

The younger woman frowned. "So we will be there to watch his failure. No book will go to him. Then maybe you can find yourself a student that's worth spending time on again." Disilla walked away from them, dragging the girl behind her. He almost wanted to rip girl from her attendant and run off with her.

"Come Tarble, we don't want to be late." Dianta said angrily, pulling on his arm.

He almost growled. He wanted to go back to the pretty girl. He wanted to know if she had been to Planet Vegeta recently and how she got here. It looked like she was new to this and she seemed to be in just as much awe as he was. Maybe she didn't have a power level as well.

Dianta continued to drag him as he thought of the girl. She was becoming a permanent fixture in his thoughts as they entered as room full of woman, all sitting in a circle. "Dianta, what have you brought here?" One of the sterner looking ones said glaring at him.

His teacher didn't flinch. "This is Tarble, he is my student and today is his magic test."

The stern one made to comment, but was stopped by a much younger looking woman with black skin and some kind of appendage coming from her head. Looking her over, he knew that she had to be older than she looked, mainly because they were all looking at her with respect. "We haven't had a male or a saiyan in a long time. It is strange that we have two students of their descent joining our ranks. But this must mean that the saiyan race must be calming themselves for this to have happened." The woman clicked her crane across the floor. "It's Tarble, isn't it?"

He made sure to bow, this woman was being kind to him and he would rather show her respect than her wrath. "Yes, ma'am." He didn't know her name or title, so ma'am would have to do.

The woman smiled. "No need to be so formal child. Just call me, Sika." The council around him turned to face what looked like a doorway. "Now you will walk through there. Your book will choose you and you will embrace your destiny."

"My destiny?" The way she made it sound was so final.

Sika laughed. "Well yes, every mage has a destiny child. Our fate is to come here and the book gives you your name."

"But I like my name." He said confused.

The whole room laughed. "Now child, your title will follow you everywhere. I am known as Sika, the divine sun, as is your teacher, Dianta, the flowering whisper. Whatever book calls to you, will seal your fate."

Again, he felt nervous. Could he ever find a way to control his life? It was almost as if something or someone was out there laughing at his life.

"Now go, child, discover your destiny." He stared at the doorway and began walking towards it slowly.

His nervousness had not faded. The room in front of him looked dark, but he continued, until the door shut behind him.

All he could do was look up. Around him there were plenty of filled seats, other mages were watching him. As he looked around, his eyes fell on the saiyan girl again. His mind began to relax under her gaze.

Looking around the room he was in, he noticed an altar of some kind. He had read about them, more than once. They must have expected him to go to it. The room was filled with nothing but bookshelves.

He remained cautious though. Something about this room, was a little unnerving. Like he had been here before, only long ago. But that was just silly. He was far too old for such ideas.

He made his way to the altar and froze in shock as it began to glow. A strange gold light surrounded him as all of the books began to open and flip through their pages. All he could do was stare at the strange actions as they played out in front of him.

He had no time to react as one book darted past the others and floated in front of him. He looked it over, the cover was completely black and covered with red lettering. A small monkey seemed to be in the corner. He read the title, _Luna Umbra: An Oath of Power_. He reached out and took the book in his hands and the other books returned to their place on the shelves.

He looked back up to find the young girl smiling at him and felt himself smile back. She must have been scared of this like he was.

"I present, Tarble, the keeper of shadows." He heard a voice say from above him. He whispered the name to himself as he looked over the book again and again. This was his fate. Sika was right. Now that this book was in his hands, he could only watch as his destiny unfolded.

To Be Continue…

Sorry about how late this is. I got side tracked with studying. Next week's update is the Middle Child and both of these series will be going through a massive time skip.

For those that don't know Luna Umbra means the moon's shadow in Latin.


	5. Chapter 5

The next four years came and went. He was now 14 and much to his teacher's annoyance, his magic had grown stronger than before. Not only was he a master at the strange power in his eyes, but the magic in his book as well. He had finally mastered the entire thing, now it was time for him to be placed as the magic vizier under King Cold.

The King was already delighted with the idea, but he knew that Cooler was not happy with this. It looked like Cooler was going to be the next King and if he didn't convince the Cold to move the position over to Frieza, he would be out of a job. Even if he didn't trust the other prince with his fate.

He paced in his room as he thought out a plan. Dianta probably speaking with Cooler himself. That concubine of his was marrying him, Gure, he believed her name to be. The young girl did nothing but disgust him. After all of the horrible things that Cooler did to her, she was so in love with him. It had to be some kind of love brought on by being surrounded by one's enemy for too long. He believed that he read about it somewhere.

He knew what Dianta was really doing. She didn't want Cooler to make him the vizier when she was gone. Over the last couple of years, they had a falling out and King Cold finding her to be lackluster in her work, kicked her over to a different area of the castle. One that was not only new, but disgusted her. He chuckled as he remembered the look on her face. The shrew almost spat in his face as she was pulled away from him.

But now he had this place all to himself, which was much to his liking. He had pulled down all of her stupid décor, which not only brightened up the room, but made it easier to read.

When she was pulled from the room, her spell book had been left behind and he had taken to it. Well, he did in the beginning. Her spell book was kind of boring compared to his. His book of shadows had much darker spells in it and it was the only book that didn't warn him about those Nightwalker beasts.

He stopped his pacing to look through his book. He had to find an answer. Either he ran the risk of Frieza becoming King and letting him be his vizier or Cooler took the throne and killed him. Looking through the spells, he could find none that caught his eye.

He put the book down and headed for the door. Maybe if he took a small walk, he would clear his head. He left his room behind, placing a small spell on the door. He had caught Dianta trying to get in before, but she could never break his enchantments.

The gardens weren't that great, but it was better than nothing. He sighed as he leaned over one of the railings. He preferred the top floor of the gardens. The plants up here were less metal.

His mind drifted back to his home planet for a second. He wondered what Vegeta was doing. Were his parents even still alive? There was no knowing.

Then there was the girl that he had ran into all of those years ago, Parle. He wondered if she had grown more beautiful than he remembered. He wished that he was allowed to stay in contact with her. If he was back on Planet Vegeta, he would have requested her presence. Again, he would have been stuck in that room…. well maybe not. With his current power, his family would adore him. If he hadn't run off, would Vegeta and his parents welcomed him back fully? Would his father have given him his own room? Vegeta seemed curious with what he had seen. Maybe there wasn't contempt when it came to him. Maybe it really was fear for his safety. He was very weak back then, that or his parents knew the truth and didn't want him out here. They didn't want to see him get used.

He sighed. He would never know. Cold wanted him to stay here and he did want that position. Being close to Cold, meant that he would have power. Power to get what he wanted. He just didn't know what he wanted yet. Something told him that he needed to be collecting power. For what, he had no idea. But his instincts told him this was what he needed to do, so he needed to be close to Cold. If Frieza had the throne, he could also gain that power, at least he believed he would. There was no guarantee that Frieza would want him, even if he brought him here. He almost cursed his thoughts from earlier. He was still in a pickle.

"So do you think it will work?" He heard Dianta say below him. The garden below was starting to fill up. He looked down at his former mentor, to find her talking to not only Cooler and his little girlfriend, but Frieza as well.

"The old man will have to listen to reason. I know that I brought that monkey here, but he has no place after the old man crocks. I thought that he would make him use his magic on the battlefield, not try and keep him as an advisor." Frieza said.

"Well now we have to find a way to get rid of him. There has to be a way to make him look bad in front of Dad." Cooler said, looking down at Gure. She only nodded.

"He will mess up sooner or later. All we have to do is get make it so Tarble wishes to return to Planet Vegeta. If he does that, King Cold will either kill him or destroy the planet. Then we can kill two birds with one stone." Dianta said laughing.

He had to hold back a growl as Frieza began to laugh. "Why do we even have to convince that monkey? Father will believe both Cooler and me if we both say something to him."

Cooler shook his head. "It will take more than that. Father believes that that ape is the key to us taking over the galaxy."

Gure giggled. "Like a saiyan could do that."

The two princes laughed, but Dianta didn't. She seemed a little perturbed. "Even so, we cannot risk it. Tarble must be removed. He is a danger to the galaxy and to the Empire."

"You should have never brought him here." Cooler said pointing at Frieza.

"Hey, that is the rules of being a Prince. It's always a race between me and you and the boy has a talent. I just didn't think that father would like him that much." Frieza said, chuckling to himself.

"What about your sister?" Dianta said. He had no idea that there even was a princess of this planet.

"Like Zera could ever be queen. She's too busy with her experiments." Cooler scoffed.

"It's such a waste of time really. And she's too nice. We are conquerors, not charity workers." Frieza said with annoyance.

"Once I become King, she's coming home. She'll marry like she's supposed to and be a proper princess." Cooler said annoyed. "The last time I saw her was 15 years ago. Is she even still alive?"

Frieza nodded. "I still see that doctor friend of hers from time to time. She still lives. He wouldn't tell me anything about her, but said that she was still running that place. Once I'm King, that place will be destroyed."

"You wish." Cooler growled.

"Boys, boys, we have more important matters to discuss. We still have the monkey problem." Dianta said angrily.

"Trust me, father will see things our way. The monkey will die or be kicked out of here onto the street. I give it a week between Cooler and me." Frieza stated.

He had heard enough. He backed away from the ledge and creeped out of the room. He was in a panic. It wasn't just Cooler that was the problem, but now he had to worry about Frieza too. His suspicions were correct. He practically ran back to his room, placing a spell on the door as he closed it behind him.

He growled to himself as he began to pace again. There was no way that he could get King Cold to turn on both of his children. He would have to find a way that would make him without question the vizier or more.

With that his spell book jumped open, its pages opening on their own. A strange darkness covered the pages, lighting up words he had never seen before on its pages. As he read over the text, he was in awe.

" _No magic can defeat the Nightwalker Saiyan. Once in power, the galaxy will tremble at their feet. We ruled once. We can rule again."_ He backed up from the book as it dawned on him. His magic. Dianta had no idea what his original magic was. The control he had of it was flawless and no one could touch him. He was a Nightwalker. He was the beast that all of the books warned him about.

He looked down at his own hands. Did he really have that much power? The words _"We ruled once. We can rule again."_ played over and over inside his head. Did that mean that with his power the saiyans would rule the galaxy? The idea of him at the top of the pack was very appealing.

He thought of his mother and father, would they be pleased? What about Vegeta? He could already see a smirk on the prince's face….it was then that he remembered. He was also a prince. He wasn't just Tarble. He was Prince Tarble of Planet Vegeta. He stood in awe as his title and pride seemed to fall into place. He was a saiyan and a prince at that. He was better than this. He was better than them.

He began to laugh to himself, what was he doing bowing to a chump like Cold? Frieza and Cooler seemed like nothing now. Was this what his brother was always ranting and raving about? Because it felt fantastic.

A galaxy with saiyans on top. Oh what a world that would be. It was then that he realized what he had been doing. The reason he wanted power. The reason he needed power. He needed it for this moment. The moment the he and his people took back what was theirs. He cackled to himself as he looked back in his book, the page turned and new writing appeared before him.

" _There is always more than one. There is always a lead Nightwalker. He is the one who will give them power. He is a King among them. Those other Nightwalkers will follow his orders, no matter what the command. That is why we have two Kings. One for the Day and one for the Night. The Daywalker King will be of great strength, while the Nightwalker King will be the brain. The time will come when these two Kings will be born again. It will happen on the same day as light turns to dark."_ He looked over the history and prophesized words. It had to be talking about him and Vegeta. Vegeta and him were twins. His brother was born in the last hour of before night fell. He was born under the moon. It all made too much sense.

He walked away from the book. If it was right, then he had followers. He didn't know where, but he would have to find them. If Parle could use magic, she also had to be a Nightwalker. There had to be lot of them back on Planet Vegeta, but no one knew.

He smirked. He would make them know.

He turned back to his book, still laughing to himself. A twisted plan had started to form in the back of his mind.

The Cold Empire would start the chain. He and he couldn't wait for the ball to drop.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

This is late again, but that has to do with my schooling. I've been having kennels this week for my classes and it's a lot of physical labor, so it takes a lot of out me.

So the ball is rolling now. But I wonder what will happen on Raditz's end with this. We did see a mention of Zera in this.


	6. Chapter 6

Tarble chuckled to himself as he crafted his plan. The first thing he needed to do was get rid of Dianta, which wouldn't be that hard. King Cold already disliked her. He knew what he had to do.

He put away the Luna Umbra before he left. Placing an enchantment on the door as he always did. It seemed like an audience with King Cold was needed.

He made his way down the halls, making sure that he didn't run into his opponents. If he did run into Frieza or Cooler, they would probably figure out what he was going to do. As much as he hated to admit it, they weren't stupid. They believed he was a threat, which he really was, now that he knew what he was.

He almost smirked, as he turned another corner. These Frostians really didn't know their place. It wouldn't be long. He would take back what was really his.

The throne room was almost empty, except for Cold himself. The man looked bored, like he didn't want to be here. In time, he would relieve him of that. "My Lord." He said walking forward, giving the King a slight bow.

The King seemed happy to see him. He probably saw it as his pet monkey had come to entertain him. Only today, Tarble was the one that would be entertained. "I didn't expect you, Tarble. Is there anything you need?"

This would be far too easy. "I came across something fascinating in my reading, sire." It was true, he really wasn't lying. At least, not yet.

"Do tell." The King seemed to push away his work, only focusing on what he had to say. At least he didn't have to work too hard at this.

"I believe I have come across the spell for immortality." He stated crossing his arms and closing his eyes. A confident smirk crossed his lips as he heard the King practically fall out of his seat.

"That's possible!" The King said. He could hear the excitement in his voice.

He nodded. "It was in one of the books in my room. I don't see why Dianta didn't tell you sooner."

Cold then looked confused. "Do you think she kept it from me on purpose?"

"No, my lord, but her allegiances fall elsewhere I'm afraid." He watched as anger now adorned those once excited features.

"You think that she is planning to betray me?" The King growled.

He leaned against the wall. "I don't think, your majesty, I know. She has not stated it, but I caught her acting suspiciously."

"So she plans to give her knowledge to someone else. And here I thought that she was a brainless twit. Do you know who she is conspiring with?" The King said.

He smirked internally. "I'm sad to bring this to you, but it turns out that your sons are behind it."

"Cooler and Frieza want immortality for themselves?" Cold questioned.

"Of course they would. Who wouldn't want it?" He said, confidently.

Cold looked at him warily. "Do you have any proof? I can't see my own children betraying me."

He expected that, but that was no matter. He couldn't show any fear. This was his destiny and he wouldn't forget it. He walked over to one of the control screens. He was lucky that the security system didn't record voice, only video. He punched in a few codes and the conversation from the gardens appeared on the screen. Of course the King couldn't hear what they were saying, but the fact that the three of them were together would be incriminating enough. "I wish that it wasn't the case, but as you can see. They seem a little too close."

King Cold stared at the screen, the look of pure outrage covered his features. "I…I can't believe it. Those two would dare to betray me!" Cold looked back at him. "You will be rewarded for this. As of this day, consider yourself the Royal Vizier of the Cold Empire!"

He made to bow. "I only live to serve you, your majesty."

"Now who will look after my Empire when I'm gone?" The King said angrily.

"But, my lord, you'll be immortal." He stated.

The King sighed. "That's not what I mean. I can't expand my Empire with someone that I don't trust. Both Frieza and Cooler have betrayed me and I can't go after them just yet. The Empire loves them, if I were to try them, the people would rebel. I need someone that can easily be the face of this planet, but at the same time, won't turn on me for their own selfish gain."

He smirked to himself. "My lord, don't you have a daughter?"

The King's eyes went wide. "Zera has been away for ages. I don't even know where she even is."

"Sounds like a job for me then. I will find your daughter, your majesty." He offered. He was going to look for her anyway. He would need her in all of this.

"Then I trust you with that. Find her, Tarble." He nodded to the King and made to leave. "And Tarble."

He stopped with his back to the King. "Yes, my lord."

"Don't tell anyone of this. It will be our little secret." King Cold said.

He smirked darkly at the door. "You have my word, my King." And with that he walked out of the throne room and into the hall.

Everything had gone better then he could have ever dreamed. That idiot fell for everything hook, line, and sinker. Now all he had to do was find Zera. It couldn't be that hard. He was blessed with magic after all.

The halls were littered with people now; it was mid-afternoon after all. Many of the soldiers that were running through the halls were headed back from lunch or going to lunch. He figured that his would be waiting by his quarters as always.

He had tired of seeing so many Frostians, but the time for change was near. He could feel it in his bones. They would face his wrath, as would the rest of the galaxy. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

It had been three days since then. King Cold had not said anything to him and from the look of it, Cooler and Frieza were in an uproar about something. They must have had some of their privileges taken away.

Watching the two of them trying to figure out what they had done wrong was great entertainment. But he had a task to focus on. Finding Zera was already proving to be pain. She left no trace of herself anywhere. He knew that there had to be a reason for it. Someone, especially royalty, would not just disappear without cause. He had done the same, himself.

As he looked through the lists of planets in their sector again, he got the brilliant idea to check out some of the moons. It seemed unlikely that there would be anyone on them as they were registered as uninhabitable, but there was no way of knowing if that was true. Frostians could be crafty and he wouldn't put it past Zera be hiding in plain sight.

As he worked, there was a small knock on his door. He glared at it. Who would be disturbing him at this hour. He had worked long into the night and now it was almost midnight.

He walked over to the door, getting ready to turn away the unfortunate soul that was on his doorstep. But as the door came open, he was surprised to find someone that he hadn't seen in years. "Parle?"

He seriously couldn't believe she was here. How many years had it been since he had seen her last? She had grown taller, even though she was still shorter than he was. He looked up and down her body, finding that she had definitely grown into it. As his eyes made it back to her face, he could see that she was blushing. "It's been a while."

He nodded. "Come in, come in." He moved back and let her into his quarters. He had so many questions, but didn't know where to start. "How? Why? When?"

She giggled. "King Cold sent for me. My mentor wasn't too happy about it, but here I am."

He couldn't believe it. The King must have heard about his liking for this girl from Dianta. We wondered when the woman would have said something. "But why?" Even if he done what the King saw as a service, there was no reason for him to send for this girl.

At his words, Parle didn't look too happy. She seemed a little sad at what he had said. "Do you not want me here?"

He sighed. "It's not that. I'm just wondering what Cold's game is."

She seemed to perk up at this. "He said that I was going to be working under the Royal Vizier. Do you know who that is?"

He blinked at her a couple of times. Cold had brought her on to be his underling. "That would be me." He almost smirked. If Parle could use magic, then she had to be a Nightwalker. She had to have the same gift that he had, only it had to have manifested in a different way.

"You're the Royal Vizier? That's amazing!" Parle said, jumping up and down in excitement, making her tail thrash around a little.

After which, he could smell her. Never before had he smelled such a wonderful aroma. Her scent was a mix of everything lovely, from fresh fruit and flowers to the smell of iron and blood. It was strange, he was smelling it all in different waves as well. Not a single smell stayed in his nose for long and it had to be the most intoxicating thing he had ever come across.

His eyes flashed as something primal within him awoke. His tail lashed back and forth as he began to make a purring noise. She only looked at him in confusion, not realizing the power she had over him at this moment. He would do anything and everything to take that smell for himself.

"Tarble? What are you doing?" She asked.

He let out a loud purr. He liked how she said his name. His tail kept moving through the air, adding a different smell to the room. Soon, he could smell his own musk mixing with her wonderful smell.

He watched as she sniffed the air. Her eyes became wide as he watched her take in his own scent. He could see it in her eyes now. Her own tail was starting to lash back and forth like his was and her eyes were clouded as she began to purr as well.

She moved closer to him, intensifying the smell. He growled low in his throat. As soon as she was close enough, his tail whipped around and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her against him. He looked deep into her eyes, falling into their dark depths, losing himself entirely. He could feel her small hands moving up his chest. She moved her arms up around his neck and he moved his face down to her neck. His gums were starting to hurt like crazy.

She let out a small cry as his fangs pierced her neck. Her blood entered his mouth making him growl in ecstasy. Nerves and senses that he had never felt before were turning on in an instant. He heard her let out a small whimper as he dug in his fangs a little deeper, leaving his mark deep in her skin. Everyone would know that she was his.

He pulled his fangs from her neck and looked back down at her face. She stared up at him, seeing the thrill of connection in her eyes. He felt the blood drip down from the corners of his mouth. He felt complete as he looked down at her. She gave him a smile before he leaned back down and finished staking his claim.

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _Sorry about the late chapters. I just got back from Kennel duty, midterms, and a broken computer cord. Updates should be back to normal._


	7. Chapter 7

Tarble paced a little as Parle looked though a couple of books. There had to be something that he and his mate could do. It had been weeks and there was no sign of Zera. Soon, King Cold was going to grow suspicious of his words. If he didn't move fast, he would lose the trust that Cold had given him.

"What are we going to do?" Parle said from her seat.

He could only look at her beautiful form. Her eyes were worried. She knew the danger. He had already informed her. "I will think of something. In the meantime, keep reading. It's the only way that you can improve your skills."

She nodded and gave him a smile. "Do you ever think that we will go home?" He knew that she missed her family, even if they had treated her badly. After they had finally sat down and talked to each other, he discovered that she was from the fourth class. Her family didn't have the means to hide her like his did.

Her family would welcome her back though, especially after they found out that she mated with a Prince. She would be treated like a princess, which technically she was.

He expected that his family would welcome him back with open arms. The knowledge that he held would be enough to sway them. His brother did look intrigued at his power. If his parents wouldn't accept him, Vegeta would.

"I will make sure of it, my love." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, almost getting up.

"Don't worry. I will be quick. I just want to see something." He was going to look over the charts one more time. If that didn't work than he would have to think up another plan.

She gave him another nod before he walked out. He made sure to magically seal the door behind him. The last thing he needed was for Frieza or Cooler to come across Parle. He could only imagine the torture they would have in store for her. Hell, he knew what they wanted to do with him. Their glares had grown now that their father wasn't listening to them. They were free to attack him, but they knew that King Cold would not allow it. After falling from his favor, they didn't know exactly how they were going to get back up to the top. The thought made him smirk. Even if he couldn't think of a way to find their sister, he still had them under his foot. Knowing Frieza's dislike of his kind made it even more satisfying.

He turned a corner and heard two people talking. He smirked, they really needed to stop doing this out in the open.

Frieza was talking to Dianta. "I swear that monkey had crossed me for the last time!"

"If you're having a problem with him, destroy him." Tarble almost grinned, he was untouchable. There was nothing they could do.

"I would, but at the moment, that's impossible. His skill is needed if we are going to take over the galaxy." Frieza said.

He froze up. He knew that Frieza wanted him dead. He didn't want him around. He was a danger. They had to be talking about someone else.

Dianta sighed. "I don't know how that buffoon was able to create so much chaos from his loins."

"King Vegeta is an idiot, but his seed is proving to be a problem, no matter how it came to life." Frieza spat.

Now he was grinning. They could only be talking about Vegeta. His older twin was doing what he needed to be doing. He longed to see his brother. He wondered what he would think of this. Would he be proud that he had made it this far? Knowing Vegeta, he would hide his praise, but would be amused on the inside. He really wished to share what he knew about the Luna Umbra with him, but now wasn't the right time.

"You know that you really don't need him. He's a weakling compared to you." Dianta said. He almost growled.

"I know, but then I would be down a puppet. If I kill him, none of the saiyans will follow me. They're far more loyal to their royal line than I expected." Frieza sounded annoyed.

"My lord, you don't need them." Dianta said. "Why not destroy the race? They're nothing but a stain on the galaxy."

Frieza chuckled. "I've thought about it. Playing with them isn't as fun as it used to be." Tarble wanted to jump out and attack the two of them. The fact that they would dare to attack his home was enough to want their heads. "But they are good at fighting. We have conquered far more with them."

"They are strong, but what if they grow to be too strong? Tarble has already shown that we can't underestimate them. If one brother is able to use magic like that, I expect the other to surpass you with time. If you allow him to live, you will put us all at risk." He wanted to strangle that woman. She wasn't even fit to lick his brother's shoes.

"Maybe your right." Frieza chuckled. "It would feel great to knock that cocky smirk off of that ape's face."

"Exactly!" Dianta said, smiling to herself.

Tarble head started to hurt. They really thought that they could get away with going after his brother. He wouldn't allow that. He walked out of his hiding place. "You think that I would allow that." There was a slight growl to his voice as he felt his eyes change.

"So you wish to attack me?" Frieza made to laugh as did Dianta. "Good, now I can destroy you before moving on to your brother."

As Frieza moved forward, he moved his arm up. His eyes tinted red, like blood as he forced the Prince of the Cold Empire back, slamming him against the wall.

He felt something off to his side, Dianta was trying to stop him. He only smirked darkly as a dark aura came up from the floor and moved across the ground. It formed a shadowy hand as it gripped around her throat. She tried to pull him away, but all he could do was laugh as she strangled to death. "You think that you can stop me? I have only just begun. Besides, I have to set everything back to the way it was."

Dianta's fearful eye looked at him in terror. She had no idea what he was talking about.

He could hear Frieza getting up behind him and knew that he had to work fast. The entire room faded to black, sealing off all of the entrances and exits. The Frostian Prince made a strange sound as he tried to move, but found that he couldn't. "What is this place?" He began to laugh manically. "ANSWER ME!"

"Why, Lord Frieza, we are in the same place we were before. Only here no one can help you. You can only wait for death." He smirked wildly, clearly enjoying himself.

"Release me this instant!" He could only laugh at his prey's insolence.

"But what would be the fun in that?" He asked walking around Frieza and closer to his former teacher.

"I made you!" Frieza made to attack him, but found that he couldn't use any of his power. "What have you done?! Stop ignoring me and give me some answers now!"

He could see the life fading from Dianta's eyes. "You know I should really be thanking you." He said to her, then turned back to Frieza. "Both of you."

"What are you rambling about? Just spit it out!" For the first time it looked like Frieza was terrified of him. This was all too…perfect.

"I believe that Dianta knows about a group that is forbidden." He watched as she twitched frantically at that word. He could see that she now knew what he was. What he was going to do. She tried in vain to get away from him, but his power was far greater than she could ever imagine.

He could sense that she was near the end and tightened his grasp. Laughing as he watched her eyes roll back into her head and she finally stopped moving. Through the darkness, he felt her death. "Such a nasty thing she was." He turned his eyes back to Frieza, as a dark though entered his mind. "I wonder, will you scream like a child or take it like a man?" Tarble said, as the darkness moved over to her consuming her body into nothingness in front of the Frostian Royal.

"You're a monster, an abomination!"

He chuckled as he walked closer to Frieza. "No…I'm a Prince to all Saiyans." With that the darkness began to latch on to Frieza and began to pull him under. Frieza panicked, letting out shrieks as he tried to pull away from the darkness, which only made him sink in deeper. "There is no escaping, Frieza. You'll just have to accept your fate."

"LET ME GO!" Frieza screamed. Tarble laughed, the sound was like music to his ears.

He cackled as he looked down at the Frostian Prince. He had sunk in so far that he was now only a torso. Tarble walked closer, wanting a better view. "Why would I do that? You threated my planet and my brother."

"I'll do anything you want! Just please!" Frieza sunk in down to his head, he took complete pleasure in watching him squirm.

"Anything?" He asked, basking in his prey's cries.

"Yes, anything you want. You can have it!" Frieza's face was poking up from the ground.

He only smirked and placed his foot on Frieza's face, pushing him down. "I already have what I want. You can give me nothing better." He said calmly as the man's last scream rang out.

The room went quiet and he hummed to himself for a couple of seconds before giving into his joy. He fell to his knees laughing into the void around him. He didn't think this would feel this good. Why didn't he do this sooner?

He looked up at the darkness. "So this is what you really want. This is the true power of the Nightwalkers, isn't it? It starts here, then the entire galaxy will fall to the saiyan race. The saiyans will have the galaxy again. Vegeta and I will make that possible." He forced a ball of darkness up at the sky of the room and it formed a strange moon within the void.

As he made to stand, a brilliant idea entered his mind. He forced the void to fall away, putting himself back in the room that was there before. There was no evidence of what had transpired here. He quickly looked out the window to find a small spot starting for form in the sky. This planet would have a moon within 3 days.

He walked out of the room, wondering if what happened had just been a wonderful dream. He headed back to his room, unsealing his enchantments before entering.

Parle ran up and looked at him in shock. "Where have you been? It's been 3 days!"

He looked at her in shock. He didn't think that he had been forwarded through time, but it seemed that the void had a mind of its own. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I have found the answer, my love."

Her fear seemed to fade, but she looked confused. "What have you found?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Not now. Right now, I want to celebrate." He kissed her again, before pushing her down to the floor and taking her.

* * *

Back on Planet Vegeta

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" He turned to find his father in the doorway.

"I'm just going over a couple of new squad formations." He said, walking away from the series of holograms that were playing on repeat. "They should be helpful in the upcoming raid."

"Well your mother is worried. Dinner was hours ago." His father leaned against the wall and sighed. "You need to get out more."

"I get out plenty." He said turning off the computer.

"You know what I mean." His father sighed again as he walked by him. "You haven't been the same since…"

"Don't even say it." He snapped as he turned back to glare at the King. It didn't matter how much time had passed. He still blamed him for what had happened. It was his father's fault that Tarble was dead.

His father jumped. He knew that he had surpassed him years ago. "Vegeta, it's time to let go."

He turned his back on his father, growling low in his throat. "I'll never let it go. He didn't deserve to die. He barely got to live." Over the years, he couldn't help but feel responsible for his twin's death. If he had just tried a little more, Tarble would still be here. He wouldn't have run out into the darkness and he wouldn't have had to be killed in such a horrible way.

"VEGETA!" He heard his mother scream from downstairs and turned to his father. He knew that she was calling for his father, but why did she sound so distressed?

His father broke into a run and he followed him. There was no reason for his mother to sound so terrified.

As they made it down the stairs, they found her shaking as what looked like a crazy woman shrieked in the corner. It was almost like she was a hologram. The old woman looked like she was trying to get something away from her throat. He looked back to his mother and found that she was crying.

"Who's joke is this?" His father asked.

He shrugged, all of the guards nowhere to be seen. "I don't know. I didn't think that we even had a hologram there."

His mother just shook her head. "It's….it's not that….it's my baby."

Her baby? What was she talking about? Just as he was about to ask, he heard a voice over the strange message. _"You know, I really should be thanking you, both of you."_ Something about that voice was familiar. It was similar to someone, but it sounded deeper. It was like the person on the other end had aged.

He was going to see if his father knew who it was as he wore the same expression that he did. But then the person in question stepped into focus. He couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be. Tarble….but he was dead.

"This can't be." He heard his father say.

He continued to watch the scene before him. He couldn't say that he wasn't intrigued. Tarble seemed to know what he was doing. Hell, he looked like he was enjoying what he was doing to that woman. He heard another voice, it was faint. It also seemed to be screaming, but it sounded so far away.

The woman died and he watched as Tarble laughed. The scene played out and now Tarble was walking towards the other voice. As he got closer, Vegeta recognized it. Frieza.

He began to wonder how strong Tarble really was. The fact that he was making Frieza scream in terror was not only exciting, but alarming.

" _You're a monster, an abomination!"_

" _No…I'm a Prince to all Saiyans."_ Those words filled him with so much pride. He never thought he would ever hear Tarble say those words.

Vegeta took joy in watching Frieza die, but he couldn't help but wonder what all of this meant. What was Tarble doing? Hell, now he was just looking up at the sky of the strange room he was in.

His brother laughed loudly before he started talking again. _"So this is what you really want. This is the true power of the Nightwalkers, isn't it? It starts here, then the entire galaxy will fall to the saiyan race. The saiyans will have the galaxy again. Vegeta and I will make that possible."_ He froze at those words. Tarble was planning a galactic take over and he wanted him by his side. His twin didn't hate him. If anything, it sounded like he respected him.

He grinned darkly. If this is what Tarble wanted, he would give it to him. They would take over everything. Between the two of them, they could have everything. He was curious over his brother's words. He said they would rule again. He would have to question Tarble about that when they came face to face.

"Vegeta?" He heard both of his parents say his name, but he wasn't paying attention. He only watched as the ball of darkness made its way into the sky. He looked up at it and realized quickly that it was a moon. Tarble could create moons and he was willing to bet that the planet that his brother was on, didn't have one. He smirked to himself. Tarble wanted him to find him.

He walked up the strange vision. Now he knew it wasn't a hologram. "I'll find you, Tarble. Then we can do just that."

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _Updates have been a little slow. I was hoping to be back on schedule but I caught a bad case of bronchitis, I've had it for three weeks now._


	8. Chapter 8

Tarble pulled himself from his mate. She was sound asleep. He already knew what he had to do.

He was kind of giddy over the idea. He dressed in silence as not to wake his love. She needed her rest. After all, when this day was over they would not be under the Cold Empire's thumb.

He snuck out with a small smirk on his face. He knew where he was headed. The place he needed was not that far off.

He let his magic start to pull itself through his body. His eyes began to change as he felt his surroundings also change. The dark metal looked like it was being stripped from the walls as he walked towards his target with only one purpose in mind.

Guards fell to the ground as they fell into the void. Their screams were instantly silenced. He chuckled low in his throat. The screams were almost heavenly. He fully understood why his race loved to kill. It was so satisfying. He would have to ask Vegeta about some of his kills when they came face to face again.

Soon he come across a door that he knew well. He glared at it. It was like it was mocking him. It wanted him to run and hide. He didn't know the meaning of the word run anymore. It was like it had be pulled from his vocabulary.

Using his magic, he forced the door open. The sight before him made him gag. Cooler was sleeping with his little puppet and they were in a very awkward position. "Get out of here, you freak!" Cooler's voice thundered at him.

He only chuckled to himself. "Really, what a way to die." The darkness was starting to come up from the floor. It inched up the bed quickly and as Cooler made to move out of his lover's body, he discovered that he was stuck. His laughter became louder as he walked closer to bed. "If you really love that girl, you wouldn't mind being stuck with her forever, would you?"

"When I get out of here, you're dead!" Cooler said trying to break free of his power.

He threw his head back and laughed before staring back at the Frostian Prince with a deranged smile on his face. "You know, the more you move, the faster you'll be pulled under."

Cooler looked like he was about to shout at him as a small shriek came from below him. Gure was now encased in it. "Gure?!"

Tarble watched in awe as the Prince tried to save his lover's life, only for his hands to get stuck in the darkness. "Oh isn't that sweet?"

"You bastard!" Cooler made to move and he could tell that the man was forced to look down at his lover again in shock. He must have seen what he was really doing. The fear that now radiated throughout the room was delicious. How did he go without this feeling before? It was invigorating. Almost like he had finally been fully awakened after centuries of slumber. If this was what the rest of his life was like, he would gladly take it.

"Don't worry. You and your lover will be together forever." He cackled a little. The darkness moved faster encasing the body of his victims together. He chuckled as he looked them over. The darkness settling and keeping its shape as he let his magic down. Leaving their faces contorted in fear as they looked at each other. "I don't know anyone that would want you though." He said to the statue. "Maybe the birds will like you?" He smirked to himself as he turned his back the room. "How does it feel to be immortal, Cooler?" He chuckled to himself as he slammed the door behind him.

He made his way back through the halls and back to his quarters. Soon morning would be here and then the final curtain would fall and this time he wanted his mate to see.

* * *

He didn't sleep. He waited. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his mate. She was beautiful. The way that hair hung down from her head had him thinking of the future. He felt himself move his tail up to caress her cheek. She snuggled closer into the sheets and he couldn't help but smile down at her. She said his name as she dreamed and that was all that was important. Nothing could or would take her from him.

He watched the sunlight start to come in through the window and watched as it began to shine upon her face, it was as if the sun was calling her. He would make sure the world knew her as his princess. His queen.

She was shaken from her sleep as he heard them. They were at his door. King Cold must have found Cooler. Only one person would have been capable of it. He frowned. They had to go and wake his princess from her sleep. "Tarble, what is going on?"

He only smiled at her as he took her hand and kissed. "Don't worry, my love. You will see soon."

She looked at him warily. "But…"

He placed his finger on her lips and looked into her eyes. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

She looked at him like he was crazy for a second as the army continued to attack their door. "Tarble, I…"

He smiled at her. "They can't get to us." He kissed her forehead. "My magic is too strong for them."

"But I don't understand." She started, her breathing was starting to become uneven as he started kissing the side of her neck.

"The galaxy is ours, my princess." He said wrapping his tail with hers. "It was always ours. They have no claim to it. Soon we will make this our home and you will see."

She relaxed in his arms, even with the sounds that echoed off of the walls. He purred into the kiss as she ran her fingers across the side of his face.

To his annoyance, he had to pull away. He had a planet to conquer. "I will return, my love." He rubbed his forehead against hers. "Don't leave this place until I return."

She nodded against him. "Be careful, Tarble."

He smirked back at her. "I love you."

With that his eyes flashed and he disappeared from the room. When he reappeared he found himself behind the army that was at his door. The King was with them in a form he had never seen before. He could feel the power coming off of the man and he chuckled darkly to himself, which got all of their attention. "Tarble, what is the meaning of this?!"

Many of the guard launched themselves at him, only to be absorbed into the blackness. "What is the meaning of what, my lord?" He teased his prey watching the rage begin to build.

"What have you done to Cooler?! And where is Frieza?!" The King yelled at him from across the hall.

He crossed his arms as he chuckled darkly to himself. "Oh, you don't like the new lawn statue that I made. I thought that the birds would enjoy shitting on it." The King growled. "As for Frieza, let's just say that the rift was hungry." With that the floor opened up and many of Cold's soldiers fell into the obis below. He laughed as he listened to their screams. "They make such beautiful music; don't you agree?"

Cold flew over the rift, snarling at him. "You'll pay for this!"

He moved his hand upward and the blackness shot up from the floor, breaking into small pieces as it pierced the tyrant king's skin. Cold fell to the floor, he could hear his moans of pain. He only smirked as he walked forward. He felt so alive. No one could take this away from him.

He moved his magic through the air as his eyes became a darker shade of red. Cold began to scream in agony as he let the darkness seep into his wounds. "Come now, it can't be that painful?" He stated as the blood began to paint the floor and the darkness continued its way in. He laughed darkly again as he made his way closer to the King.

"You…I trusted…" Blood dripped from the King's mouth.

He chuckled as an insane grin came to his face. "Did you really trust me? I am a dirty monkey."

"You won't get away with this!" The King said, his breathing was slowing.

He looked the man in the eye. "I already have." With that he gathered the darkness around his hand and he punched the man in the stomach. Blood spat out and he felt life leave the body of the tyrant King. "The King is dead." He turned to a couple of the guards that were now shaking in their boots. He let the darkness surround him and it quickly changed his clothes. A set of black saiyan armor adorned him as a blood red cape fell from his shoulders. "Long live the new King."

The men bowed as he began to laugh darkly. It was all his. This planet belonged to him and his Queen.

He walked up to one of the shaking guards and looked down at him darkly. "Send a message to Planet Vegeta."

The Frostian guard continued to shake. "Yes.."

He frowned and he used his magic to lift he man up. "Yes what?"

"Yes, Lord Tarble!" The man looked near the verge of tears.

He dropped the man with a laugh. "Why are you still here. Send the word as I asked."

With that the man ran. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards the room where his Queen stayed and opened it up. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Everything is fine, my love." She ran to him and he opened his arms to catch her.

"Tarble, I was afraid." She said crying into his armor.

He smiled down at her. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It would take more than that weakling to get rid of me."

She snuggled into his warmth. "What do we do now?" That was a genuine question on her part. She didn't know what was in store for them.

"We rule the galaxy, my Queen. Soon the rest of Planet Vegeta will be here and then we can start our aim at the Galaxy. Now that the Cold Empire is mine, the commission will fall. Once that happens everything will be ours." He explained.

She looked a little wary of the idea. "Why are we including the rest of Planet Vegeta?"

He frowned. "We need them. We must combine our efforts. I am only one person, but with my brother, we will be unstoppable." He looked down into her eyes. "Trust me, my love."

Her eyes glowed for a second. "Yes, my love." Her voice was almost robotic, just the way he liked it.

He chuckled darkly to himself. "I knew that you would see things my way." He said, leading her out of the room and into the rest of their castle.

He glared at the metal walls. His eyes activated again and began to strip the metal from the walls, revealing the beautiful dark wood underneath. The metal fell into the rift and he laughed darkly to himself as he looked at some of the Frostain artwork edged into it. He moved his hand again and it was ripped from the walls, leaving a clean, unfinished wall. He would make this castle to his specifications. It would look like this planet was already ruled by a saiyan.

Now that he thought about it, it wouldn't make sense to keep calling it the Cold Empire would it. It was his.

He walked forward away from his mate and out to a balcony. As he looked down, an idea formed in his head.

"No one will stop me. No one will stop the Empire of Eclipsim." He said as he cast a spell up at the sky, making the new moon that he had made the day before appear to the masses.

He heard some screams from below. His new Empire had begun.

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _The next chapter will be the last one. Eclipsim is the Latin word for Eclipse._


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta looked around the Cold Empire as he got off of his ship. This was the place where he would find Tarble. After all of these years, they would finally come face to face. The fact that Tarble was alive was astounding. He was sure that his brother was dead, but that didn't matter now. He knew his brother's plans for the galaxy and he was completely on board. He wasn't one for sharing, but with the amount of power that Tarble had, he wouldn't mind it as much.

He continued to walk around the unfamiliar planet. Frieza had never wanted them here. Of course he would take Tarble out here.

The first thing that crossed him were a group of Frostians. The sight made him stop in his tracks. They were covered in blood, dirt, and some kind of black powder. Around their legs, there were chains. It was almost like they were prisoners.

He heard a dark chuckle behind him and froze. He looked over his brother, wondering how he got here so fast. Tarble looked nothing like the boy he had known. His little brother looked like a completely different person. He was taller, but not by much. His normal saiyan armor no longer looked like something from their planet. The dark color was foreboding in a way as was the blood red cape that was attached to it. His brother's face was no longer innocent like he had been that day. "I didn't expect you to find me this fast, Vegeta." Tarble crossed his arms with a cocky look on his face that was almost like looking into a mirror.

"You sent me a signal a month ago. I figured it where you were after that." He stated.

Tarble looked a little confused. "I don't remember sending anything."

"You were killing Frieza." He said, watching for any signs of the brother he once knew.

He could see a well of excitement in his brother's cold eyes. "I didn't realize that I was sharing that to the world."

"So you did kill Frieza then?" He felt a little relieved, but at the same time wary. His brother looked like he had enjoyed killing the tyrant, which was normal for a saiyan, but there was someone twisted about it. Something that had him on edge.

"He feel into the rift as I like to call it." Tarble chuckled. "He wasn't as fun as Cooler though. That would have to be my favorite."

He wondered what Tarble had done to Cooler and if he had moved on to the rest of the Cold Empire. "What..?"

Tarble chuckled. "Follow me, I have much to show you of my Empire."

"Your Empire?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How had his weak brother become such a person.

"Why yes. It's all mine now. Killing Cold wasn't nearly as fun as Cooler, but what are you going to do?" One of the slaves fell over in the mud, letting out a cry of pain as he did so. Tarble snapped around and glared at the man. He watched as his brother's eyes flashed darkly. In seconds the man and a few of the other slaves were sucked into what looked like a hole of darkness. Some of the slaves stood there in shock as they looked at Tarble. They didn't know what to do. They seemed so broken. "Get back to work." They all looked back at what they were supposed to be doing and he looked back at Tarble. "They really are a useless race."

"What did you do to them?" Vegeta inquired.

Tarble chuckled. "They have been sent to the rift to be with Prince Frieza for all eternity."

"But what is the rift?" He had so many questions and he didn't really know if he wanted answers to them anymore.

"Not here. Let us get back to the Palace. My mate is waiting there for us." Tarble motioned for him to follow, but he was a little disturbed. They were only 14. Tarble was too young to have taken a mate. He wasn't set to take his until he was 17. "Are you coming, Vegeta?"

He nodded and made to follow. Something told him that he needed to be on guard around his brother. He seemed friendly to him, but there was this darkness that seemed to cover him. His power was something to be feared and he knew it.

The planet looked different than what he expected. Frieza had always bragged about how advanced the Cold Empire was, but looking at it now, it looked like it had been transported to the dark ages. Back when the galaxy was young, before the commission had been formed. He knew bits and pieces of the galaxy's history. His travels for Frieza had given him that. But there had always been his blackness that he couldn't get an answer for. He started to wonder if Tarble knew what that darkness was. "You can see that I made some adjustments."

He froze mid-step. Tarble had done all of this. He had brought the Frostians back to the dark ages in such a short amount of time. It had been a month and his brother had already done this much damage. "How?"

"My magic does whatever I ask of it. It is quite the gift. Too bad that our parents didn't see it for what it was. Then they would have thought twice about locking me away." There was a lot of malice in Tarble's voice as he brought up their parents.

"They didn't know…" He started.

Tarble glared back at him. "If they weren't idiots, they would have known everything. They allowed us to become puppets of that buffoon, Frieza."

He put his hands up defensively. "You know as well as I do that Planet Vegeta doesn't have the knowledge of the galaxy like other planets do. We just fell behind."

Tarble shook his head. "No, we were blinded, Vegeta. The power was always ours. It was just taken from us."

He raised an eyebrow. Tarble did say that everything would belong to saiyans again. "Tell me about that, you've said it once, but what are you talking about?"

Tarble sighed. "A long time ago, at least 10,000 years ago. The saiyans ruled the galaxy. Everything was ours."

He couldn't believe what Tarble was saying. How could that be true? "How did we forget something like that?"

"It was the commission. They believed that their little conversion of planets was the way to go. War erupted and in the end we lost. Our people had lost contact with the powers that they had over this world. The Nightwalker and the Super Saiyan became the things of myths and bedtime stories." Tarble stated.

"The Super Saiyan?" He had always loved that story. The fact that it was only a legend had saddened him. "Why do you say that it's not a legend?"

Tarble chuckled. "If you can't tell, my power isn't just regular magic. I am the thing of nightmares."

"Your saying that you're a Nightwalker?" He remembered that story from his childhood. It was really a warning about going out at night. Nightwalkers would eat naughty children that wondered late at night, under the new moon. The only time when the planet was completely shrouded in darkness.

"Yes, and you may not know it, but you are a Super Saiyan." Tarble said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" He was so confused. "But how is that possible?"

"It's what we are Vegeta. Mother and Father had twins, you and I are something special really. How many saiyans have twins that survive?" Tarble stated.

He knew that their birth was considered a miracle by their mother, but Tarble had to be stretching here. "But wouldn't that make you the only Nightwalker?"

"Not necessarily. Any saiyan without a power level has the potential. I've just spent years harnessing my craft. I know what I am and I take pleasure in that knowledge." The pride in his brother's voice was overwhelming. He wasn't sure he had that much pride.

He looked up at the palace. It was huge, but again it looked nothing like the place that Frieza had once described to him. He had to keep reminding himself that Frieza wasn't the one in charge of this place. The Frostians were at Tarble's mercy not the other way around. The idea seemed so foreign. His brain kept flashing back to the quiet little boy that lived up in that room of the palace back home.

Suddenly a young girl came out to greet them. He was shocked, when Tarble said that he had taken a mate, he thought that she would have to be of Frostian decent. But the girl was clearly saiyan and from the look of her, her family had to be of a lower class. Most of the third class looked alike, from what he was told.

"Tarble, I didn't know when you would come back. I was worried." The young girl did look genuinely upset.

Tarble only smiled at her. "You know that there is nothing to worry about. No one can do anything to me."

She still looked upset. "But…" Her eyes changed to the strange red color and he realized what his brother was doing.

"I said not to worry." Tarble's voice was harsh.

"I wasn't, my love." Her voice was robotic as she gave leaned up and kissed Tarble.

Tarble only smirked. This felt wrong, very wrong. "Why are you doing that?"

Tarble chuckled. "She needs to learn her place as my mate. She must not question my judgement."

"But that goes against our traditions." He just could fathom having a wife that bended to his will like that. Saiyan women were supposed to fight back. It's what made them attractive in the first place.

Tarble glared at him. "I don't need to hear your opinion, brother. I was the one that gained us this planet, I don't deserve a speech about stupid traditions."

The look in his brother's eye had to be insane. It was like he was talking to someone else. Like the boy that had been there to greet him was gone. "I don't know if I like this power of yours."

Tarble continued to glare at him. "You're just mad that you cannot achieve it."

"No, mind controlling your mate isn't right." Vegeta started.

His brother looked like he was growling. "You have murdered millions and you think I what I'm doing is wrong? What kind of logic is that?"

"You don't treat your mate like one of your slaves!" He couldn't help but voice his opinion. Tarble was taking this too far.

His brother's eyes flashed at him and he felt a very sharp pain hit him in the chest. He stared as this brother looking back and forth between Tarble and the hole in his chest. Tarble also looked shocked as he stood there with his hand open. "Vegeta…I"

He felt himself fall to the floor, he was bleeding out rapidly. Everything was becoming dark and cold. The world was spinning around him as it came to an end. He looked up at his brother for the last time. Seeing the horror on Tarble's face.

"Vegeta…I'm..I'm sorry…Vegeta…" Tarble walked forward, fearful of what he had done. He tried to shake him and found that he wasn't moving. "Please don't die!"

Vegeta said nothing.

* * *

Tarble stared at his hands. What had he done? They were supposed to rule together. Now they couldn't do that. He backed up terrified of himself. What had he become?

A sharp pain hit his side and he looked over to find Parle looking at him. She has tears in her eyes. "How could you?! I trusted you!" She said, using her magic again.

He made to defend himself, but found that he couldn't. His link to his power was gone. It died with his brother, just like his dream. "I thought I knew what was best." Now that the power had left his body, he could see clearly again. What was wrong with him? Did he really allow his power to take over his mind?

He began to walk away, almost like he was under a trance. "I'm a monster."

Parle froze in her anger. "Tarble….what are you doing?!" She screamed in horror as he took one of the swords off of the coat of arms and aimed it at his chest.

His eyes filled with tears. "I don't deserve to live….I love you" Before she could stop him, he thrust his sword forward, impaling himself. Blood shot from his mouth as he fell to the floor. He heard Parle run after him, but the damage was done. He took one look last look at his beloved before he fell into the darkness forever.

* * *

He shook a little as he woke up. His wound had some bandaging on it. He looked over at the young girl that he had seen before. Her eyes were filled with tears. He never fathomed that Tarble would attack him. "Where is he?"

She pointed over at a small bed and he could see the blood. H "He came out of his insanity after he attacked you. He thought that he killed you, so he killed himself." She was falling to the ground in tears.

He pulled himself off of the bed that he had been laying on and walked over to his brother. If only time had been kinder to them. Maybe then, Tarble wouldn't have become a monster.

He touched the side of Tarble's face. "Let go back home, my brother." Tarble didn't move. He was frozen in that stated. His mate looked even more saddened at these events. "Come now, Parle was it?"

She nodded. "Are we going back to Planet Vegeta?"

He nodded. "We have to."

She looked at him sadly. "I still love him. What am I going to do?"

"Move on. He wouldn't have liked if you didn't." She gave him a sad look as they readied themselves to leave the planet.

* * *

5 years later

His father was gone; he had taken over as King over a year ago. They hadn't done much over the last five years. The saiyan race had calmed down for the most part. Fighting was the last thing on his mind these days.

"Daddy, I can't sleep?" He turned around and looked at the little boy that had entered the throne room.

He smiled a little at the boy. "Why don't you lie down and I'll tell you a story."

He picked up the boy and took him back to his back bed. "Can I hear the Tale of the Nightwalker, Daddy?"

He looked back at the door and watched as Parle looked into the room. "Again?"

The child giggled. "I like that story, Daddy. "

"I know you do, Tarble. I know you do."

The End.

 _Author's Note_

 _I figured that this was the best place to end it. This story was only a different timeline of another one and the original timeline is the more developed one._

 _Is the child Vegeta's or is it Tarble's, the world may never know._

 _I hoped you enjoyed reading and if you are looking forward to the Beginning of an Empire series, it will start up on October 18, 2016._


End file.
